


Sleeping Tom

by GaleCrowley



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleCrowley/pseuds/GaleCrowley
Summary: Tom is spying on the very attractive, very ... easy Marianne one night when he gets caught. He's not entirely prepared for what happens next with her.





	Sleeping Tom

Tom got out his binoculars. He hurried up to the top floor, turned off the lights in his room, and crouched by the window, putting the binoculars to his eyes.

He saw her. Marianne was walking through her kitchen at a leisurely pace, wrapping up her activities for the night.

Marianne was Tom's neighbor. They lived in a small town. Marianne occupied an ... interesting role. She showed up to big events with cookies and baked goods for everyone, the high school sports' games and all. If somebody was down on their luck, she would take them for awhile and help them get back on her feet.

The town seemed to have an unspoken agreement with Marianne. She brought the cookies to the sports' games and watch parties and dressed modestly, and nobody gave her any trouble about the fact she was kind of a huge slut.

It didn't take much to figure out. When she was at home, she liked to dress in a tight, pink, latex dress that hugged her figure and more often than not, had an apron with the word "Bimbo" proudly stamped upon her waist, spelled with a heart as the dot over the I. She made no effort to hide it and wore it loud and proud.

She took in the jobless, and no one mentioned her habit of making them pay their rent in sex instead of cash.

By far the worst of it was the compliments. She loved getting compliments, and it didn't take much to make her pussy run hot. As several college boys had discovered, it only took a few before she was throwing herself at them, offering to ride them like a horse as a thank-you for their attention. Like a vending machine. Compliments went in. Sex went out. And with her stunning figure, between her height, long blonde hair, her large rack, tendency to wear latex and lipstick, giving the appearance of many a college boy's dream, compliments were in no short supply for her.

She also had a habit of playing with herself. Everyone usually tried to avoid looking at her house unless they knew she had guests over she wasn't going to have sex with. But there were a few, like Tom here, who turned their attention on Marianne for that very reason.

He'd been hoping to see her. He had wanted to see her naked and with her pussy wet. He hadn't worked up the courage to go up to her and pay her a compliment to her face, even though he knew how easy she was. Like she was perpetually horny and just barely repressed it for the sake of getting along in society until someone teased it out and let her know it was okay to lose control with them, just for a moment.

Tom watched intently. Marianne had turned off all the lights by one. She slipped out part of her dress and took off her panties, standing in her kitchen floor with the light on and wearing only the top half of her dress.

Tom's crotch bulged, excited at merely anticipating the prospect of getting to see the lovely Marianne masturbate. But he wasn't prepared for what he saw next.

Marianne reached under the couch and pulled out a box. She opened the boy and pulled out a black, metal object.

Is she? Tom wondered. Is that-?

It was. Marianne turned the device on, signaled by its blue glow, and inserted into her snatch. She smiled, pushing her far into her.

Tom couldn't believe his luck. He wasn't just going to see Marianne masturbate. He was going to see her masturbate with a toy.

Tom grinned. He adjusted himself to get comfortable. He reached a hand towards his crotch, ready to do some masturbating of his own.

Him doing that seemed like a signal to Marianne. Marianne popped her head up and looked around, as if she knew someone was watching her.

Tom jumped back in alarm. His room was completely dark. Surely there was no way she could see him from here.

But she turned and looked straight at him. Tom couldn't read her expression at first, but it curled into a pleased smile.

Marianne winked at him. She winked at him! And then she giggled and blew a kiss.

Tom reeled back. The kiss hit him like a bullet. His cheek actually felt Marianne's soft, thick lips had just placed a smooch there, and his cheek was still wet from her touch.

Figuring he was in enough trouble, Tom put the binoculars down and crawled into bed, figuring he could get some sleep and put the whole experience to bed.

When sleep finally came to Tom, it wasn't what he expected.

He was dreaming, yet also, kind of ... aware he was dreaming? A lucid dream. Not something he he ever had before.

Tom surveyed his dream and his eyes widened. He's in Marianne's kitchen.

He hears a sexually charged moan from behind and whips around to see Marianne standing there, the way she looked in her kitchen, pleasuring herself with her machine.

Her eyes are closed in pleasure, and so she doesn't notice him at first. But when she does, she opens one eye slowly and chuckles at him.

"Do you, like, like what you see?"

Tom blushes.

"You can, like, totally get in on this, if you want ..." Marianne says. She clicks the device off and pulls it out. It's covered in a wet sheen. She sets it down on the couch.

Tom begins moving toward her, not even on his accord. He looked down and saw his pants were off and his cock was hanging out. He didn't remember taking his pants off.

His feet slid across the floor, scooting him along. Marianne crooked her finger at him, and it was like her finger had a towline on his penis.

She brought them together. She grabbed his shoulders and gave a deep, breathy sigh, as if she had been waiting for this for so long, before moving forward and enveloping Tom's shaft in her vagina.

Tom moaned in his sleep. A nocturnal emission happened. His cock flexed and bounced around wildly, shooting small strands of cum all over his crotch. Some of it got on his boxers, some of it got on his belly, and some of it got onto his blankets.

Tom panted.

He heard the front door creak, but he couldn't react to it. He was frozen, paralyzed, but aware.

The door closed. There were creaks up the stairs. The door to his bedroom opened, and somehow, without being able to look at her, he knew it was Marianne.

"Good evening, handsome," Marianne greeted him. "I hope you don't mind that I let myself in. I understand you're having some sort of, like, problem?"

Marianne went up to his bed and whipped his sheets off. She licked her lips when she saw the cum on his navel.

"Oh, yes," Marianne said. "I can clean up this mess for you."

She got down on her knees at the foot of the bed. She pulled his boxers down and pressed her mouth around his crotch, using her tongue to scoop the cum off his body. Her wet, cool tongue felt so pleasant on his skin.

"Mm," Marianne moaned once she was finishing cleaning. He still felt a bit sticky down there, but there was no more fluid.

"That was good," Marianne said. "Like, so yummy. You wouldn't, like, mind if I helped myself to a little more, would you?"

Marianne grabbed his shaft and squeezed it, making the tip bulge.

"Oh, almost forgot," Marianne said. "I need to, like, ask for permission, silly! Can I suck you off, Tom? Can I make you cum? Twitch your cock twice if I can, like, make you cum."

Tom didn't know what to think. He wasn't sure what was real or dream anymore.

He let out a strained moan, and he twitched his cock in her hand not twice, but three times.

Marianne giggled, taking this as express permission. "Okay! Here it comes, big boy!"

Marianne brought her mouth down on his erection, running her thumb over the side of his tool. He twitched. His fingers tensed up. His cock twitched again.

Marianne's mouth felt like an endless wet cavern, like he could have the longest cock in the world, and she could still swallow his whole length without having to deep throat him.

Tom moaned, still unable to wake up, unless he was. It was like he was asleep and awake at the time. The Marianne in her dream held him steady and pumped his cock into her vagina, pleading under her breath for him to cum and feel her up. The Marianne on his bed sucked happily on his cock like it was a popsicle in summer and she needed to cool down.

Marianne gave another moan, and brought both hands to his crotch. She grabbed the bottom of his shaft and jerked it with one, while cupping and rubbing his balls with the other.

Tom thrusted and beaked, the mattress springs creaking under his movements. His cock was twitching furiously now. He could feel his load building up behind his tip.

"Oh, please, Tom," the Marianne in the dream said. "Cum. Cum for me."

Tom couldn't resist such a cute face.

Tom screamed in ecstasy. The Tom in the dream came first, shooting a solid rope of semen into Marianne's snatch, leaving cum dripping from her crotch. She smiled, pleased.

The one in his bedroom was next. Marianne slipped all but the tip of his cock out and scissored it with her fingers, like she was trying to keep his cum from coming through, but when it did, he realized what she'd been doing actually served to make his orgasm feel better when his load did shoot off.

He sprayed his spunk straight into her mouth, and she did everything she could to swallow all of it. Some of it still leaked out, swimming around her lips before dripping onto the mattress.

Marianne took her mouth away, and too soon, as Tom's shaft twitched and fired another load, flecking her face with white drops of spunk.

"Mm," Marianne moaned, pleased. She took a finger and wiped some of the cum from off her nose and sucked it up. "This was enjoyable, Tom. I think we should make it a date. How's - what's today - Tuesday sound? Mmm."

She moaned, using her finger to brush off the cum off her face and bring it into her mouth. She sucked on her finger and headed out the door, playing with herself, pumping her other hand into her pussy as she walked out.

And a date it became. Every Tuesday night, as long Tom signaled to Marianne he was ready be peeking at her through the windows with his binoculars (not using them became their way of communicating Tom had somewhere to be in the morning), Marianne snuck into his room in the dead of night and sucked off his sleeping cock until it came all over her face and she swallowed his load.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble I actually wrote a loooong time ago that I'm only just now uploading. It stars the OC of my friend, danteshadow, also known as Trepphacs in some circles, Marianne, with this story written and published with his permission, of course.


End file.
